This invention relates to a process of deashing primary coal liquids obtained from the liquefaction of coal or pyrolysis of coal with a selective hydrocarbon deashing solvent separation whereby the coal liquids and selective hydrocarbon deashing solvent are contacted initially at a temperature greater than the temperature at which the deashing separation occurs. After the coal liquid is deashed to a very low level with high recovery, the coal liquid may then be upgraded into more valuable products via conventional processing techniques.